


A Hankering For... Well

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank, M/M, Rimming, because screw your age roles or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Androids don’t feel pleasure like humans. Hank makes the mistake of assuming that means they don’t feel pleasure at all.





	A Hankering For... Well

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how you expect me to write about Hank the Paragon of Hygiene unexpectedly finding himself doing butt stuff and not reference poop.  
> It's just a vague reference/joke, but heads up for those who are particularly easily sqicked by that sort of thing.

Hank felt his face get warmer as he watched Connor’s mouth slide over his dick. Despite everything that had happened, he was still fully dressed in the uniform CyberLife had originally deployed him with. It only made this feel even more messed up, as though he was just performing a task like any other.

Connor glanced up at him as he lapped the precome off the end of his cock, and then swallowed his member down. Hank’s breath caught as he felt himself hit the back of Connor’s throat. There was the slight pull of some simulation of a gag reflex, but since Connor didn’t need to breathe or ingest anything, it didn’t have any adverse effects on him at all.

Hank opened his mouth to ask Connor if he was really all right with doing this, again, when he began to pull back and _suck_. Hank moaned, but immediately cut himself off, self-conscious. And wasn’t that just the half of it? Connor hadn’t gone further than pulling Hank’s pants down to his knees before kneeling in front of him and going to town like it was nothing.

Did that mean this meant nothing to him?

Connor continued sliding back and forth along his cock, letting him in all the way to the back of his throat more often than not. Hank felt his breathing speed up and the muscles in his thighs tightened. There was a curl of pleasure coiling in his lower gut.

“C-Connor,” he managed to murmur.

He stroked his fingers through Connor’s hair, which felt soft and clean even though the style made him expect to feel at least a little gel or hairspray. He pulled on it lightly when Connor only continued his ministrations. Thankfully he seemed to get the hint and slow down.

But now that Hank had his attention, he didn’t quite know what to say. He wanted to know where Connor stood, but he didn’t want him to _stop_ either. Hank licked his lips but they stayed dry.

“You should… get up on the bed too.”

Connor let his cock leave his mouth with a soft pop and tilted his head to the side. “I wanted to make you come before moving onto that. But if you feel that strongly, I can…?”

“Connor… This isn’t some chore you have to do. I don’t know what you want from me, so just tell me.”

Connor’s head tilted the other way as his LED flashed yellow. “You think I’m not getting anything out of doing this for you?”

Hank looked away, unable to meet his eye, especially not with his dick jutting up in front of his face. But it seemed to be answer enough for Connor.

“Hank, I might not experience arousal or sexual satisfaction in the same way the typical human does, but that doesn’t mean I dislike doing this. I like the feeling I get when I see the effect my actions have on you. The way you flush red and lose control of your breathing, when you moan at my touch…”

Speaking of flushing, Hank could feel himself doing so in response to Connor’s words.

“So all you have to do is react as you normally would and I will be happy to have caused that.” Connor moved to put Hank’s member back in his mouth, but he tightened his grip on his hair again. Connor waited.

“Does this mean anything to you?”

Connor’s eyes softened as he looked up at him once more. “I’m sorry, am I being too hasty? Forming a romantic partnership isn’t really something that ever came as a pre-written program. I’m trying to understand this as we go.”

Hank let out a soft sigh, glad to hear that was the case. “Ain’t that the truth for all of us? I just find it crazy that now you can do anything you want, you’re, well, down there.”

Connor slowly rose to his feet until he was standing before Hank. His gut clenched as the thought Connor was going to turn away and leave entered his mind. But instead he just slid his shoes off, finally, and leaned over Hank.

“During our time together, I became quite fond of you,” he confessed quietly. His hand came to rest on the side of Hank’s face and his thumb stroked along his cheekbone. “Where else would I go?”

“Wherever you want,” Hank answered, and found himself looking away again.

“I am where I want to be.” Connor’s other hand cupped his face as well and their mouths met.

All Hank could smell and taste was himself, but it was enough. Hank sat up a little straighter, trying to press deeper into the kiss. Connor obliged him for a moment, then his hands moved to try and push the denim jacket off Hank’s shoulders. Hank hesitated for a moment, but then moved his arms into a position that would make it easier for Connor to do so.

“I’m going to finish taking your pants off, then you’re going to move further onto the bed,” Connor said before proceeding to kneel down again and yank Hank’s jeans, boxers and socks off in one smooth movement.

Hank shuffled backward and turned, gingerly laying his head on the pillow. Connor followed him onto the bed and began kissing him again, but this time he was more passionate and less gentle. Hank groaned into his mouth and let his hands stroke down Connor’s sides. On the way back up they snuck under his jacket to get a feel of his toned body through his thin white shirt.

Connor gently broke off the kiss and went to move away, most likely to return to giving Hank’s softening cock some attention. But before he could find out for sure, Hank took hold of Connor’s tie and pulled him back in for another kiss. He sucked on Connor’s bottom lip before letting his tongue delve into his mouth once again.

Connor responded enthusiastically, but Hank couldn’t help but feel something was slightly off. “That doesn’t do anything for you, does it?”

“It’s certainly pleasant,” Connor replied softly. “But no, I don’t experience these things in the same way you do. Allow me to focus on bringing you pleasure.”

“All right. What do you want to do?”

Connor smiled down at him, clearly amused. Hank realised that maybe framing the question that way made it seem like he didn’t get the point.

And maybe he still wasn’t.

“I was going to get you to roll onto your front. But please, tell me what you like.”

Hank let Connor’s tie fall from between his fingers. He wasn’t generally one to take the lead on dirty talk. “Well, your idea sounds like a promising start.”

Connor shifted his weight and gave Hank just enough room to roll over. Hank sighed softly as his semi-hard cock slid against the soft sheets. He felt a little less self-conscious now that he didn’t have to try and meet Connor’s eyes the whole time. He glanced back when he felt Connor lower his weight across his thighs and slide his shirts further up his torso.

Connor’s hands came to rest on his ass, and Hank felt himself blushing again when Connor started to stroke and squeeze. He hadn’t done anything like this with a man since college, and while he might have had something to admire back then, he certainly didn’t now.

Hank started when one of Connor’s thumbs glided between his butt cheeks. He tensed up as it ran over his hole.

“Connor, I brought you home with me when you asked because I thought you had nowhere else to go, not for this. I’m not… prepared…”

“Rest assured, your state of cleanliness is of no concern to me. As long as I remember to clean up properly, it won’t have any adverse effects. Do you have lubrication in here?”

Hank stopped to think. He’d thought he’d be satisfying himself for the rest of his days, so he generally didn’t bother to keep more than hand lotion around. “Nothing that’s really suitable for this.”

“Well, it seems you aren’t allergic to thirium-based products, so perhaps I can be of assistance.”

Just as Hank whipped around to give him an incredulous look, Connor shuffled down the back of his thighs. He used his thumbs to part Hank’s ass and licked a wet stripe over his hole.

“For the love of god, you better not start complaining about the state of my diet based on the composition of my shit,” Hank muttered. He still felt a little uncomfortable, but the movement of Connor’s tongue was reminding him why he used to let other people do this to him.

“If I was going to do that, I would have started with your precome,” Connor answered quickly, before returning to his task.

“Shit head,” Hank muttered, and Connor only laughed against him.

As Connor continued to stroke his tongue against him, Hank felt his ‘saliva’ was beginning to thicken. If Connor didn’t have an oral fetish, as such, then whoever had designed him sure as hell had. Connor drew back, paused for a moment, and then Hank suddenly had a lubricated finger sliding past his sphincter.

He was more relaxed now, so Connor was able to move easily. Fortunately he didn’t encounter any other… _issues_. Connor comfortingly stroked the crease between the back of Hank’s thigh and his butt as he continued to work his finger deeper. Hank groaned when he brushed over his prostate. He lifted his hips slightly in an attempt to get more contact, then felt his cock brush the sheets as he came back down again. He continued these shallow thrusts, both pleasuring himself and showing Connor what he wanted.

Connor slid another finger inside him and twisted them as he thrust them back in. On the way back out Connor scissored them gently to help prepare him. Thanks to his own shallow thrusting, Hank was fully erect again and barely noticed the dampness of the sheets under him. He looked back at Connor as best he could, not caring about the heat in his face anymore.

Connor glanced up at him and smiled softly. Hank felt his heart melt into mush and worried it might dribble out onto the sheets as well. Connor placed a hand on the small of his back, and though his hand was gentle, he was easily able to hold Hank still with that alone. It was enough to make Hank’s breath catch.

“Are you doing ok?” Connor enquired sincerely.

“Yeah,” Hank replied. He’d gone from being somewhat uncomfortable to craving even more. He’d say he was doing very well indeed.

Connor hummed in acknowledgement of this and slid in a third finger. Hank only had to work to relax around this for a moment before he was wanting even more. He tried to open his legs, but Connor’s knees were still either side of his and his weight still rested on them.

“Connor…”

“Yes?”

Hank gripped the pillow in his hands and glared over his shoulder. “I think you’re smart enough to know what I’m about to ask you.”

“I detect a high probability that you would like to say something that will encourage me to fuck you.”

Hank made a soft sound of amusement and tried to hide how much Connor’s attempts at dirty talk really affected him. “What, you want a prize for working that out?”

“I think you’ll find I’ve already got that,” Connor replied lightly.

Hank was about to retort, but then noticed the absence of his fingers immediately. He looked around again to see Connor had two of his fingers in his mouth. When he withdrew them, they were covered in more of the lube-like substance Connor seemed to be producing.

Connor reached down and used his dexterity to undo his belt and pants with his clean hand. He pushed his jeans and his black briefs down far enough to get his cock free, and then began spreading the fluid over it. Hank noticed Connor’s cock looked as human as the rest of him, and it had been made to be in proportion with the rest of his six foot stature.

Once he was ready, Connor shuffled back up the bed and positioned himself at Hank’s entrance. One of Connor’s hands rested next to Hank while the other lined his dick up. Hank tried to remain relaxed as Connor began to press into him, gently easing himself in and out until his entirety was inside him.

Hank found his hands were gripping the pillow again, and slowly tried to relax those too while Connor gave him a moment. Connor leaned forward and entwined his fingers with Hank’s, and then slowly began to move his hips back and forth. Hank tried to push back into his thrusts. While having his legs closed made the feeling more intense, it also prevented Connor from entering him as deeply as he’d like.

Connor shifted his grip to hold his wrists down and began to thrust into him more solidly. Hank gasped with every sharp thrust forward and began to feel the coil of arousal build up again, faster than before. Something about being immobilised by his partner so easily had his cock straining even more desperately. Hank pressed his face into the pillow and let a soft moan escape his lips.

“Connor, please,” he murmured between solid thrusts. “I need you deeper.”

Hank shut his eyes tight as Connor slowed, stopped and then withdrew from him. His hands moved to take hold of Hank’s hips as one of his knees worked its way between his legs. As Connor lifted his hips into the air, Hank splayed his knees unevenly. His cock throbbed now that it was suspended openly in the cool air of the room again.

Connor re-entered him with a quick thrust, reaching all the way to his sweet spot. Hank moaned again, louder this time. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to get off. Given the way one of his hands moved around to stroke him in time with his solid thrusts, Connor seemed to be able to tell this was the case.

“C-Connor,” Hank gasped out. “I-I’m…”

“I know, Hank. I can see it in the way your legs are shaking, feel it in your abdominal contractions. I have a perfect measure of your heartbeat from the way blood is rushing to your cock. When you’re ready, please, show me the final product of my effort,” Connor replied, just loud enough to be audible.

Connor’s parts might not react to touch in the same way as his, but if that was what he wanted to see, then Hank was more than willing to provide. And Connor made it easy for him as his hand began to slide up and down his dick even faster than before.

“Connor!” Hank whispered one last time before he felt his whole body tense. He shook as the coil in his gut broke and his come splattered over his stomach and the sheets.

Hank panted as he felt the last spurt of his come leave his body. His mind was quiet and his body was exhausted. When he looked back at Connor, Hank could feel a smile forming on his face without any conscious input. He was content.

Connor smiled back at him and reached out with his clean hand to stroke his cheek. Hank noticed he hadn’t had any form of orgasm. Perhaps a model made specifically for sex would have had a fake one.

“How can I not be satisfied by something like that?”

Hank laughed softly and found himself leaning into the touch. Connor, still gentle, pulled out of him and lay next to Hank. His hair and uniform had a slightly rumpled appearance now. Hank thought he’d like to see him fully out of it next time.

“Well, if you like it that much, I guess I don’t have a problem with being pleasured.”

“Oh?” Connor placed a light kiss on his cheek before settling in next to him. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Round!  
> Rejected puntastic titles for this fic: The Hankening; Hanky Panky; An Addition To The Hank Bank


End file.
